The TISPAN standard organization of the ETSI (European Telecommunication Standard Institution) defines the RACS (Resource Admission and Control Subsystem) framework which controls the resource in the NGN access network according to the demands of the application services to meet the transmission QoS (Quality of Service) requirement by the application services. The RACS framework comprises two function entities which are respectively the SPDF device (service-based policy and decision function) and the A-RACF device (access-resource admission and control function). The SPDF device makes policy and decision according to the application service requirements and controls the boundary gateway function (BGF) device. The A-RACF device controls the admission and resource QoS control for the access network. So far, the RACS framework only supports controlling the two-layer access network rather than the MAN (three-layer network), thus it cannot really provide the QoS required by the application services. The requirement for the MAN resource control is one of the urgent issues to be addressed listed by TISPAN.